Past, Present, and Future
by Angel of Silence
Summary: A sweet little story set just after Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars.


Disclaimer: The Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon manga off which this fanfiction is based belongs to the brilliant and talented Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
1.1 Past, Present, and Future  
  
By the Angel of Silence  
  
  
  
Click click.  
  
Click-a click.  
  
Click click click.  
  
Within the pitch-blackness of the expansive room, a soft glow appeared, and then another, and another. Hotaru's slender form was silhouetted against the collection of tiny lamps that were placed around her room. With the last lamp turned on, she went to lie down on her bed. A sight escaped her lips as she stretched out, appreciating the coolness of her silk comforter.  
  
Her body relaxed slowly as she mulled the day over in her mind.  
  
2 Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Ani-mates, and Chaos itself had been destroyed by the brave sacrifice of Eternal Sailor Moon. Hotaru and the other Senshi were not able to help, rather, they had been against her. Having had their very souls taken by Galaxia and then being manipulated by Chaos... There was nothing they could do... Was there? Hotaru admonished herself. Such thoughts will do nothing to change what has been done. And, after all, hadn't things turned out all right? The entire cosmos was safe, they were alive and reunited, and a new peace was beginning... She rolled over, hugging a pillow to her chest. Small Lady is gone, though. My beloved Princess has returned to her own time. I miss her so much already. How can I stand to wait millennia until we can be reunited?  
  
A soft knock on the door and an even softer voice caused Hotaru to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. A crack of light from the hallway threw itself across her bed. "Hota-chan?" It was Setsuna. The bronze- skinned young stood in the doorway, her crimson eyes sweeping through the dimly light room. "I saw the light was still on. It's nearly midnight, you should be sleeping." Her voice was calm and motherly with just a hint of worry. "Are you all right?" Hotaru spoke up for the first time, "I'm fine, Setsuna-mama. It's just... After today... I can't sleep." Her voice was hesitant. Setsuna stepped into the room, closed the door, and kneeled next to Hotaru's bed. She reached up and gently stroked the younger girl's cheek. "It has been a trying day for all of us." Hotaru's voice broke. "I miss her already, Setsuna-mama." Setsuna's demeanor didn't change, but she pulled Hotaru into her lap as she had done so many times before. She rubbed Hotaru's back as the child buried her face into her chest. "I understand, Hota-chan, the feeling of separation. I know how much it hurts. But we're still here for you. We must focus on the present... only then will the future come." Setsuna rocked back and forth slowly, now only holding Hotaru. The green-haired senshi smiled, giving Hotaru's nose a knowing tap. "A watched pot never boils, right?" Hotaru sniffled once more and smiled feebly. "Yeah." She scrubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. "I think I can sleep now. Thank you, Setsuna-mama." They stood and hugged once more. "I love you, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the woman who had become her mother-figure on the cheek. Setsuna blinked back tears of her own. "You're a good girl, Hota-chan. A good girl." With a final pat, she swept towards the door.  
  
Suddenly, all the lights went out and she froze. There was muted cursing from downstairs and then the sound of someone stumbling around in the dark. The beam of a flashlight traced its way into the room, wielded by none other then Haruka. Feigning anger, the masculine senshi stormed into the room. "Hota-chan! You and your lamps have gone and blown a switch when I was turning on the TV." Hotaru 'eeped'! "I'm sorry, Haruka-papa! I was just- " Haruka cut her off, her facade crumbling with a bright grin. "Your punishment, little one, is to come have some popcorn and soda. There's a good movie on. Setsuna?" The blonde senshi traced the light beam to her other ally, only to see her smiling softly. "You're an accomplice. You're coming too!" Just then all the lights flicked back on and Haruka tackled Hotaru, tickling her mercilessly before flinging the girl over her shoulder. Haruka winked at the amused Michiru now standing in the doorway. "Accosting children again, dear?" She chuckled. "Hurry, the movie is starting."  
  
They trundled down the stairs like a happy family and piled on the couch with their hearts light.  
  
I can still look forward to the future, but for now I'm going to build up enough happy memories to last me a lifetime!  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
